The Raptor Ambush
This is the scene when the Velociraptors goes after the Weekenders team to the jungle in Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic Park III. Laura: Look over there. Tino Tonitini: '''(In Sonic's voice) What is it? (The group come up to an old building) '''Paul: I bet you Eric's in there. Don't you think? I bet my bottom dollar! Billy: What do you think it is? Udesky: Far as i'm concern. It's the four seasons. Tino Tonitini: Let's go take a look, but be careful. Runo Misaki: We will. (hugs Dan) (They look around and see wreckage and come inside) Paul: ERIC?! Amanda: Paul! Don't. (Paul looks at something which turns out to be a phone) Amanda: What the heck? (picks up and hangs up) (As they continue on, something mysterious runs by) Paul: Who's got some change? It only takes Quarters, I've got... I've got a buck ten. Tino Tonitini: I don't have my wallet. Runo Misaki: Me, too. (Billy kicks the glass and throws some snacks to everyone. Paul tries to kick a vending machine but no affect. The survivors looks around the abandoned lab) Amanda: This is how you made dinosaurs? Alan Grant: No. This is how you play god. Dr. Z: But that's how we made dinosaurs into cards and they come back to life. (They looked everywhere while Paul steps on a egg shell, and Amanda, Zoe and Runo looked at the head of the raptor in the jar) Sakura Avalon: Is that a raptor? Runo Miaski: Is it just me, or is that a real raptor? Zoe Drake: I think it might be a fake Velociraptor. Madison Taylor: It has to be. (Suddenly the raptor's eye moved and then it attacks Amanda, Sakura, Madison, Zoe & Runo) Tino Tonitini: What was that?! Max Taylor: (In Rigby's voice) That's a real Velociraptor! Shido Itsuka: Let's get out of here! Godou Kusanagi: Agreed! (The velociraptor goes after the heroes, as they run toward a gate that Paul tried to open) Paul Kirby: It's locked! (They went the other way as they try to escape the Velociraptor blocks their path) Preyas: What do we do? Tino Tonitini: This way! Ursula: Hurry! Li Showron: Go, go, go! (The Velociraptor charges towards Amanda, Billy, Runo, Meilin and Zoe, as they are trying not to let the raptor in. As it sees up the gate door and begins to climb) Max Talyor: Oh no! Amanda Kirby: Push! Amanda and Zoe: Push! (They push the door and traps the raptor with the door, as they ran, the raptor calls for help) Alan Grant: My God! (the raptor continues calling) Alan Grant: It's calling for help. Paul Kirby: Come on! (They ran as the raptor still calls and tries to escape) (Later they made it out out of the building, as the raptor makes a call to call the other raptors. Later our heroes are running in the plains where we see a herd of Parasaurolophus and Corythosaurus all running causing a stampede) Lor McQuarrie: '''Stampede! '''Dan Kuso: Did we loose them?! (Two Velociraptors are running) Tino Tonitini: No we didn't! Alan Grant: Head for the trees! Max Taylor: Go! Go! Dan Kuso: Hurry! (Everyone splits up while Tino, Max, Chomp, Dan & Alan runs into the trees Udesky gets tumpled over but heads to the forest by encounters a raptor) Useky: the distance AAAAAAHHHHH!!! Paul: Udesky! Lor Mcquarrie: Oh no! (a raptor steps on him and it's claw stabs him in the back) Udesky: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (The female raptor hears him screaming and Billy hides behind a tree as a raptor leaves) Billy: Mr. Kirby! Paul: Billy? Sue: Where are you? Billy: Is Alan with you? Ursula: Hey, where's Max? Runo Misaki: Where's Dan? Sunset Shimmer: Oh no! Where's Tino! Dr. Z: Oh dear. They must be with Alan. (Meanwhile Tino, Alan, Max, Chomp, and Dan are still running) Tino Tonitini: This way. (Meanwhile our heroes looks at Udesky's dead body) Billy: Oh, my god. Madison Taylor: It's Mr. Udesky! Amanda: Mr. Udesky? Sue: Hey Mr. Udesky! Are you alright?! Billy: He's dead. (One of Udesky's arm begins to move slowly) Amanda: Oh, my god, no, he's not! Billy: No, no, no, wait! Something's not right. Meilin Rae: Wait! Paul: We gotta help him. Roboko: Hold on! Rod: Amanda, wait! (Suddenly one of the tree branches snaps and Amanda falls down but her legs get caught on the tree upside down, then two raptors appears trying to bite Amanda's head) Paul: Hold on! (Paul manage to grab Amanda just in time) Rex Ancient: *Phew* That was close. Billy: They set a trap. They actually set a trap. Laura: There pretty smart. (Meanwhile Tino, Alan, Max, Chomp and Dan hides in the tall grass and they see two raptors communicating) Alan: What are you saying? What are you looking for? (One of the raptors lets out a call to call the other raptors one of them leaves while the other one bites Udesky's head and kills him as Amanda hugs Paul and Laura hugs Rod) Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts